Souvenirs enfouis
by lilichoco
Summary: Alors que le monde de la sorcellerie se reconstruit petit à petit, Harry va faire une étonnante découverte sur son parrain. En effet celui-ci avait une fille. Grâce à des souvenirs, Harry va découvrir une partie de la vie de son parrain.


**Et oui!!!! Encore elle, vous vous dites mais elle n'en a pas marre alors qu'elle a déjà des fics en cours et à mettre à jour?**

**Mais bon sachez que quand une idée me trotte dans la tête il faut que je la mette sur papier, alors c'est, on va dire une petite compensation au chapitre que vous attendez de _Sirius dominé par une fille?_**

** Je suis de retour avec un style complètement différent, j'ai voulu tenter le style tragique enfin triste quoi!**

**Un petit one-shot composé de flash-back.**

**Merci à ma correctrice Teruko-Chan qui comme d'habitude m'a été d'une grande aide!!**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!**

Souvenirs enfouis

« Bonjour Mr Potter, merci à vous d'avoir pu vous libérer, malgré nos emplois du temps chargés, salua Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Professeur, vous savez que j'ai toujours du temps pour vous », répondit Harry Potter avec un grand sourire, en serrant la main que la vieille dame lui tendait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux personnages étaient très occupés à la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Minerva se battait pour la reconstruction et la réouverture de l'école de Sorcellerie, tandis que Harry poursuivait sa mission d'effacer les horreurs de Voldemort.

« En réalité, en remettant en ordre le bureau d'Albus, j'ai trouvé un coffret qui, je pense, doit vous revenir de droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna le Survivant.

- Ceux sont des affaires de Sirius, informa la directrice en posant devant le jeune homme un coffret en fer aux bords rouillés.

- Oh », murmura Harry en soulevant le couvercle.

Il découvrit un paquet de lettres jaunies par le temps et ficelées en une pile. « Sûrement le courrier qu'il échangeait avec les Maraudeurs », pensa-t-il en passant sa main dessus comme pour s'imprégner de ce temps passé.

D'autres objets s'entassaient : des tickets pour des matchs de Quidditch, un miroir, une rose séchée.

Enfin, au fond de la boîte, alors qu'il croyait avoir tout vidé, ses doigts heurtèrent un papier plié en quatre, tout froissé mais pourtant rangé avec soin.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un dessin d'enfant, où l'on reconnaissait un homme tenant la main d'une petite fille qui se dirigeait vers une maison.

« A qui appartient ce dessin ? A Tonk ? s'étonna Harry, en tendant le dessin à Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas possible, déclara la vieille dame en observant le dessin à son tour. Il ne l'a connue qu'après sa sortie de prison… à moins que… non !

- De quoi ? demanda le Survivant en regardant avec inquiétude Mc Gonagall pâlir.

- Elle devait être morte lors de l'attaque avec sa mère, murmura Minerva.

- Professeur, de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Harry exaspéré des secrets qui restaient encore sur son parrain.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez sûrement pas Harry, mais Sirius avait une petite fille, Maya, qui avait trois ans de plus que vous. Vous jouiez tout le temps ensemble, il était d'ailleurs impossible de vous séparer. Cela faisait bien rire votre père et votre parrain, expliqua la directrice en s'asseyant lentement dans son fauteuil.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vue… et tout l'héritage de Sirius m'est revenu ? » interrogea Harry, dépassé par cette révélation. Il lui restait une famille, c'est ce qui passait et repassait tel un leitmotiv dans sa tête.

« Nous ne savons pas si elle est vivante Harry, il est possible que durant son évasion d'Azkaban, Sirius se soit rendu sur les ruines et ait trouvé ce dessin, balbutia Minerva en croisant et décroisant nerveusement ses mains sur le bureau.

- Hum, Minerva je pense que les réponses à vos questions sont dans ma pensine, ouvrez l'armoire, elle est dedans, intervint la voix de Albus Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi m'avoir encore caché cela, Professeur ?! cria Harry.

- Parce que je ne l'ai découvert que peu de temps avant la mort de Sirius. Harry, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire de ne rien te révéler, expliqua Albus.

- MAIS ELLE EST LA SEULE FAMILLE QU'IL ME RESTE ! s'énerva le jeune homme de vingt ans, son regard vert émeraude plein d'accusation et de tristesse, tourné vers le cadre du défunt directeur.

- Harry s'il te plaît, regarde le souvenir qui est dans cette fiole, supplia Albus.

- Très bien », soupira le jeune homme, il versa la fiole dans la pensine et fit signe à Mme Mc Gonagall de le suivre.

****Flash Back****

« Je suis désolé Mme Bride, mais si Mme Black ne se bat pas, il n'y a que peu de chance… qu'elle ne survive pas à cette nuit, soupira le médicomage en enlevant avec lassitude ses lunettes.

- Mais… Oh Merlin, il n'y a donc rien à faire ? balbutia Mme Bride entre ses pleurs. Comment vais-je révéler cela à leur fille, elle n'a que trois ans ! Et mon beau-fils qui a été arrêté !

- Je suis désolée Madame, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, conclut le médicomage en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la vieille dame déboussolée. En ce qui concerne votre petite-fille, nous lui avons administrée une potion tranquillisante à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu et une autre pour les doloris.

- Grand-mère ? appela une petite voix. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Mon ange, murmura la vieille dame en prenant dans ses bras, la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

- J'ai plus bobo, dit la petite fille en désignant les pansements qui recouvrait son front, son poignet droit, son bras, et ses jambes.

- Oh Maya, murmura Abigail Bride en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Professeur, professeur, appela une infirmière qui arrivait en courant. Je…Mme Black… son cœur a flanché…vite.

- Par Merlin, s'écrièrent Mme Bride et le médicomage simultanément. Le médicomage se précipita vers la chambre en courant.

- MAMAN, MAMAN, MAMAAAAAAAANNNNNNN », cria la fillette qui avait parfaitement compris. Elle se précipita à la suite du médicomage dans les couloirs, talonnée par sa grand-mère qui tentait de la rattraper.

Arrivée devant la chambre, elle s'arrêta devant le médicomage qui ressortait en soupirant. Il se tourna vers Mme Bride : « Je suis désolé… toutes mes condoléances ».

Harry et Minerva quittèrent le souvenir, avec l'image de la petite Maya qui pleurait silencieusement en fixant la porte de la chambre où s'était éteinte sa mère chérie.

**** Fin du Flash Back****

Ils sortirent la tête de la pensine. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le tableau de son ancien mentor et lui demanda d'une voix blanche : « Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh, une triste affaire, le soir où Tom est parti chez tes parents, il a également envoyé en parallèle Bellatrix pour la « récompenser », en quelque sorte… enfin elle a été chargé d'attaqué la maison de Sirius. Elle savait parfaitement que Sirius n'y serait pas vu qu'il était supposé être le gardien des Potter, il était donc caché ailleurs. Mais Bellatrix a agit pas vengeance et par plaisir, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : faire du mal à Sirius. Vois-tu Harry, Sirius l'a toujours défiée, cela l'insupportait.

- Albus, qu'a-t-elle fait à Sarah Bride ? demanda Minerva.

- Selon les rapports des aurors que j'ai étudiés par la suite, Bellatrix l'aurait torturée devant sa fille, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre, puis elle a ensuite infligé des doloris à Maya et d'autres sortilèges de tortures, avant l'intervention des aurors, dont des membres de l'Ordre.

- C'est horrible, murmura Minerva les larmes aux yeux.

- Regardez ce second souvenir qui se déroule quatre ans plus tard », invita Dumbledore en désignant un second flacon dans son armoire.

**** Flash Back****

Harry et Minerva replongèrent leur tête dans l'eau miroitante.

Cette fois, Harry reconnu parfaitement l'endroit pour avoir participé à plusieurs missions, en tant qu'Auror pour transférer des prisonniers.

En effet, devant les deux voyageurs se tenaient la célèbre prison Azkaban.

Harry détacha son regard de la bâtisse pour chercher la raison de leur venue. Il repéra la petite fille accompagné encore une fois de sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme resta abasourdi face aux changements qui s'étaient opérés sur la petite fille entre les deux visions.

Où était passé la fillette innocente et si malicieuse qui était venu montrer ses bobos à sa grand-mère ?

La fillette paraissait trop mature, connaissant déjà trop la vie.

Une bouffée de colère s'empara d'Harry en pensant aux familles qu'avait détruit Voldemort.

Il se remit à observer la petite fille de sept ans. Elle arborait le même air fier qu'Harry avait aperçu quelques années plus tôt sur le visage de son parrain, lors du souvenir de Rogue. Elle détaillait avec méfiance et rancune les gardiens de la prison qui tournoyaient. Sa grand-mère, à côté, lui agrippait la main atrocement, comme son seul appui.

Le temps ne l'avait pas épargné non plus, son visage transpirait la tristesse et l'amertume.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança à leur rencontre.

« Bienvenue Mme Bride, chuchota l'homme.

- « Bienvenue » est un grand mot, plus vite nous serons parties et plus vite je me sentirais mieux, rétorqua sèchement la vieille dame.

- Euh oui, balbutia l'homme. Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, John Conroy, directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, c'est moi qui vais vous escorter car Mr Black se situe dans les quartiers haute sécurité, informa l'homme en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de ses poches.

- Très bien, répondit aussi sèchement Mme Bride. Si je suis ici, c'est pour ma petite-fille.

- Grand-mère, intervint la petite fille.

- Allons-y », proposa le directeur, poussant une porte dérobée.

L'air était glacial, respirant la folie et le désespoir, entretenu par les Détraqueurs. Les créatures volaient en un cercle parfait tel un manège au-dessus de la prison. Minerva, qui n'avait pas encore jamais pénétré dans la prison, resta interdite devant tant de misère. Harry lui demanda même si elle résisterait, inquiet de sa pâleur. Elle le rassura et ils continuèrent leur chemin en suivant les trois personnes.

Harry sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère monter en lui lorsque le directeur, se tournant vers Maya, lui dit d'une voix qui essayait d'être douce :

« Votre père parle beaucoup de vous, personne ne lui donne de vos nouvelles. Il vous imagine grandir, en tout cas, il n'est pas loin, termina-t-il en promenant un regard appréciateur sur la fillette.

- Vous êtes odieux, siffla la vieille dame en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Ahahah… Voyons votre arrogance ne va rien apporter, votre beau-fils est un criminel et l'un de mes… pensionnaires, se moqua le directeur.

- Mon père est innocent, rétorqua Maya avec force, son regard rempli de défi.

- Hum, marmonna l'homme absolument pas convaincu.

- Il sera renvoyé dans deux ans, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, Harry, informa Minerva en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme révolté devant autant de méchanceté.

- Nous y voilà, dit Mr Conroy en poussant une lourde porte à l'aide d'un sort informulé. Cellule 712.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna Mme Bride.

- Mais… commença à pester le directeur.

- C'est dans mon droit, conclut la vieille dame, d'une voix sans appel en brandissant un papier du ministère qui fit tout de suite mouche sur le directeur car l'homme partit en ronchonnant.

- Maya, laisse-moi y aller d'abord, murmura Abigail d'une voix douce pour réconforter l'enfant.

- Grande dame, murmura Mc Gonagall. Elle est morte l'année de l'évasion de Sirius.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu Maya à Square Grimaud vu qu'il ne lui restait que son père ? demanda Harry à voix basse, son regard ne quittant pas la vieille dame qui s'avançait vers la cellule de son parrain.

- Je ne sais pas Harry ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais même pas si Sirius a essayé de revoir sa fille. Pour moi, Maya, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, avait péri lors de l'attaque, le même jour que tes parents.

- Sirius ? » appela Abigail devant la grille de la cellule.

Harry s'approcha inconsciemment et s'arrêta à côté de Maya qui était pétrifiée. Ils purent entendre un bruit de mouvement, et soudain le visage torturé et éteint de Sirius apparu.

« Abigail ? appela Sirius d'une voix rauque.

- Mon petit, par Merlin ! balbutia la vieille dame horrifiée par le visage amaigri de son beau-fils.

- Que faites-vous dans cet enfer ? demanda Sirius.

- Je… comment faites-vous pour ne pas perdre l'esprit dans cet endroit ?

- Ah, ah, rit nerveusement Sirius. Je suis INNOCENT et puis Harry aura besoin de moi, il est en danger, avec ce rat qui coure dans la nature, finit-il le regard fou.

- Je … si j'ai fait ces démarches… c'est pour vous faire signer un papier…

- Hum, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un, ils sont là pour çà, remarqua Sirius avec une ébauche de sourire.

- C'est…en réalité, Sirius, si je suis ici, c'est pour Maya, ce papier… lui fera changer de nom », déclara la vieille dame, lentement, avec hésitation, craignant sa réaction.

Harry vit son parrain fermer les yeux avec douleur et s'affaisser contre la grille, puis il murmura :

« C'est pour me torturer encore plus que vous êtes là ? Pour me rappeler quel mauvais père je suis ? Mon bébé, ma princesse, dire que cette garce la touchée me rend fou…

- Sirius… interrompit Abigail bouleversée.

- Elles ont beaucoup souffert ? demanda-t-il brisé, à genoux, la tête basse.

- Elle…elle torturé Sarah devant Maya, chuchota la vieille dame comme si prononcer plus haut ces horreurs seraient pires. Puis elle a lancé plusieurs doloris sur Maya.

- Mon bébé, mon bébé, répétai Sirius en se balançant comme si il berçait un enfant.

- Je vais arrêter là Sirius, vous avez déjà assez souffert, dit Abigail.

- NON, CONTINUEZ !! cria Sirius en se redressant brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Sarah respirait encore, lorsque des membres de l'Ordre l'ont emmené à Saint Mangouste mais elle n'a pas voulu se battre.

- Mon amour », murmura le jeune homme, puis il releva son visage rempli de larmes contenues et demanda : « Et Harry, où est-il maintenant ?

- Chez la sœur de Lily, chez les Moldus, informa la dame, tordant son mouchoir.

- Au moins ma crevette est sauve, murmura-t-il.

- Vous ne voulez pas voir Maya ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant signe à la fillette de s'avancer.

- Par pitié, non ça je ne peux pas le supporter, supplia Sirius.

- Papa ? » appela une petite voix.

Sirius releva la tête et regarda éberlué la petite fille qui regardait horrifiée la cellule.

« Ma princesse ? » murmura Sirius émerveillé en tentant une main tremblotante vers le visage de la fillette, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante. « C'est bien toi ?

- Oui papa, murmura aussi Maya en posant sa petite main sur la joue de son papa qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

- Par Merlin, ce que tu as grandi ! s'émerveilla Sirius en dévorant des yeux sa fille. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta maman, tu seras aussi jolie qu'elle.

- Nana, tu peux ouvrir la grille ? Papa peux pas me prendre dans les bras ? demanda la petite fille à sa grand-mère qui s'était reculée pour laisser de l'intimité entre le père et la fille.

- Heu… commença Mme Bride embarrassée.

- On peut pas mon poussin, répondit tout doucement Sirius en prenant la main de Maya. Je suis en prison, alors je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici.

- Mais moi je sais que tu es gentil, rétorqua la fillette avec conviction.

- Ma princesse, approche, murmura le jeune homme, lorsqu'elle fût proche, il l'enlaça tant bien que mal, respirant son odeur fleurie.

- Je m'en fiche, tu sais de ce que disent les gens, quand je dis mon nom. Nana m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour 'Ry. » Harry sursauta lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle parlait de lui. « Et je suis fière de mon papa. Tu sais j'ai cassé la figure à Ryan parce qu'il disait des trucs méchants sur toi, raconta la petite fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah », rit Sirius d'un rire libérateur chassant toutes ses larmes. Il n'y avait que sa fille pour lui faire oublier tout ces cauchemars. « Ca c'est ma fille, félicita le jeune homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette.

- Tiens je t'ai fait ça pour que tu n'oublies pas la maison, expliqua Maya en tendant le fameux dessin qu'Harry avait regardé une heure plus tôt, dans le bureau directorial.

- Il est beau ma princesse, remercia Sirius en donnant un gros bisou sur la joue de sa fille qui lui adressa un immense sourire qui réchauffa son cœur.

- C'est l'heure, aboya le directeur.

- Vous êtes d'une impolitesse, gronda Abigail en lançant un regard noir à l'adresse de l'homme.

- Mme Bride, j'ai été indulgent, maintenant assez, rétorqua le directeur avec un air hypocrite qui fit souffler Mme Bride, Minerva et Harry.

- Maya, allons-y, appela la vieille dame.

- Je t'aime, mon papa, chuchota la petite fille en se serrant dans les bras de son père.

- Moi aussi, mon ange tellement… ne t'inquiètes pas, on va se revoir », promit Sirius réconfortant son trésor qui pleurait à chaudes larmes face à cette nouvelle séparation.

Harry sentit quelque chose rouler sur ses joues et ce n'est qu'en touchant ses joues qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Et à en juger les reniflements qu'il entendait Mme Mc Gonagall aussi avait succombé face à cette scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« C'est vraiment frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire, râla Harry en suivant des yeux la fillette qui était entraînée par le directeur.

- JE T'AIME MA PUCE ! cria Sirius à travers les barreaux pour ne pas rater les derniers instants avec sa fille chérie.

- MOI AUSSI ! répondit Maya.

- Abigail ? appela Sirius. Donner moi ce papier, je vais le signer.

- Mais… merci… je sais que c'est un lourd sacrifice que je vous demande, mais… enfin…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour ma fille et Harry. Ils sont tout ce qu'ils me restent et je ne laisserai personne leur faire de mal.

- Merci, remercia la vieille dame en rangeant le papier dans son sac. Vous savez elle est votre digne fille, là où je doute elle n'est que roc.

- Merci à vous de vous en occuper et de m'avoir laissé la voir quelques minutes.

- C'est normal Sirius. Courage, encouragea Abigail. Je sais que mes mots sont simplistes mais pense à ta fille, à Harry termina-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras avec force et le tutoyant pour la première fois.

- Oui, murmura Sirius.

- Je vous dis à bientôt », sourit Abigail avant de s'éloigner.

Harry prit la place de la vieille dame pour voir son parrain qu'il avait tellement désiré revoir durant des nuits d'insomnies.

« Sirius ? » appela inutilement le jeune homme, sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

Il vit son parrain s'effondrer sur le sol, se recroqueviller dans un coin pour pleurer de gros sanglots de douleurs.

« Pauvre homme, il a beaucoup souffert… trop, murmura Minerva à côté d'Harry et qui regardait peinée son ancien élève, si souriant et farceur qui l'avait tant fait enrager.

- Oui, il ne le méritait pas, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il a une famille, répondit Harry.

- Allons-y aussi », souffla Minerva en posant une main sur son épaule.

****Fin du Flash Back****

« Minerva cela vous dérangerait-il que je vous emprunte les fioles ? J'aimerais vraiment éclaircir cette affaire, demanda Harry lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le bureau.

- Bien sûr, Harry », approuva Minerva.

Harry remercia la directrice et rentra chez lui. Il s'installa dans son bureau et regarda les fioles contenant encore un secret de son passé.

Poussé par la curiosité, il prit celle portant le numéro trois et la versa dans sa pensine.

****Flash Back****

Le jeune homme atterrit cette fois sur une pelouse qui bordait un manoir.

Il repéra une jeune fille qui jouait avec un chiot. Maya devait avoir dans les treize, quatorze ans, avec le temps, elle avait beaucoup embelli, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés pour s'arrêter au bas de son dos, ses courbes s'étaient développés pour prendre une grâce féminine.

Inconsciemment, Harry, s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit à côté sans cesser de la regarder.

« Allez Patmol rends-moi cette balle, ne soit pas si têtu », rit la jeune fille en essayant de tirer la balle de la gueule du chiot. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de joindre son rire à celui de la jeune fille.

Tout d'un coup, le choit leva sa tête et son regard se fixa vers des buissons touffus à la droite de la jeune fille. Il huma l'air et sa queue se mit à battre de la queue frénétiquement. Aussitôt, Maya brandit sa baguette, en restant agenouillée pour écarter une attaque plus rapidement. Puis d'une voix menaçante, elle demanda : « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !! ».

Un énorme chien noir qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt s'avança dans la lumière de la lune. Il s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille qui était pétrifiée, puis se coucha à ses pieds. Harry sourit doucement face à cette scène de retrouvailles.

« Patmol ? » appela Maya. Les deux chiens se mirent à battre de la queue en reconnaissant leurs noms, déclenchant le rire des deux adolescents. Le gros chien noir se transforma pour devenir Sirius Black, l'évadé qu'il avait rencontré neuf ans plus tôt.

- T'as pris ton temps ! bouda Maya en faisant des gros yeux à son paternel.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sirius face à la réaction inattendue de sa fille.

- Deux ans que tu t'es enfui et c'est qu'maintenant que t'arrives ?

- J'avais des affaires à régler, répondit sombrement Sirius. Désolé d'arriver si tard ma princesse, j'avais... peur aussi.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

- Peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me crois coupable toi aussi...

- STOP ! interrompit la jeune fille en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son père. Tu m'as manqué papa », murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Harry put voir son parrain fermer les yeux de soulagement et serrer sa fille fort contre lui.

« Allez viens, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, et un bain ne serait pas de trop, termina la jeune fille malicieusement en envoyant un clin d'œil complice à son père.

- Dis tout de suite que je pue, rétorqua Sirius faussement outré, déclenchant le rire de Maya.

- Tiens avec Willy, on t'a fait ton plat préféré, déclara Maya en posant un poulet rôti et des pommes de terre bouillies aux herbes sur la table.

- Miam, savoura Sirius en se servant une généreuse portion de tous les plats.

- C'est Nana qui me l'avait dit, elle tenait à faire ce plat pour chacun de tes anniversaires, et en dessert tarte aux pommes et cannelle, raconta Maya.

- C'était une grande dame, murmura Sirius en prenant la main de sa fille qui avait baissé la tête pour essayer de masquer son chagrin.

- Elle me manque, murmura-t-elle en courant dans les bras de son père qui la réceptionna avec plaisir.

- Ils nous manquent tous tu sais, pensa tout haut Sirius en regardant, nostalgique, les cadres photos qui reposaient sur la cheminée.

- Oh oui, répondit tristement Harry, pensant à toutes ses personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour lui, pour ce futur qu'il savourait chaque matin en ouvrant les yeux.

- Papa? appela Maya en levant la tête vers son père.

- Oui mon poussin, répondit Sirius en caressant les cheveux de sa fille avec tendresse.

- Tu as vu Harry ? demanda Maya.

- Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a aidé à m'évader alors que j'étais dans de sales draps. Tu le verrais, il est le digne fils de James... oh oui James en serait si fier ! » termina-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur du dit jeune homme qui s'était décidé à s'assoir en face du duo.

« Merci Sirius, je suis fier de toi aussi, remercia Harry, en dardant un regard de reconnaissance sur cet homme qui, pendant peu de temps certes, lui avait enfin montré la définition d'un père.

- J'aimerais beaucoup le voir, tu sais ! s'exclama Maya avec un enthousiasme qui surprit et ravit le jeune homme.

- Et tes désirs sont des ordres ma princesse, avec ce qui s'est passé en juin, l'Ordre du Phénix va de nouveau se reformer, expliqua Sirius en repoussant son assiette.

- Et ?

- Eh bien, ce sont les fameuses affaires qui m'ont retenu avec Remus...

- Il va bien aussi ? demanda Maya avec un sourire tendre.

- Oui, il aimerait aussi te revoir tu sais, enfin s'il était au courant que tu es vivante. Bref... en tout cas durant cette année... j'ai surveillé Harry, parce que beaucoup trop de menaces pesait sur lui et....

- Comment va-t-il ? Il n'a pas été blessé ? Oh Merlin, paniqua Maya.

- Il va bien, enfin du mieux qu'il peut, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un camarade mourir devant ses yeux.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'écria Maya en descendant des genoux de son père, sous les yeux surpris de Sirius et Harry, face à cet éclat.

- Je sais ma puce, commença Sirius.

- Il doit se sentir coupable, tu dois le rassurer Papa, supplia la jeune fille avec des yeux angoissés, laissant Harry ahuri face à cette jeune fille qui le comprenait si bien.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? J'ai proposé de nous installer chez... ta... euh grand-mère, à Square Grimmaud Place à Londres. Je pourrais te voir tout le temps et on rattraperait tout ces moments que l'on a perdu comme ça, proposa Sirius, les yeux rêveurs, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

- Je… je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, murmura Maya en baissant la tête.

- Mais pourquoi voyons ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Maîtresse Maya ne peut pas, sinon elle sera en danger, couina une petite voix, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Willy, gronda Maya en regardant le petit elfe qui se bâillonna la bouche fautif.

- Pardon Maîtresse, Willy va aller mettre sa main dans de l'eau bouillante.

- JE TE L'INTERDIS WILLY, cria Maya en courant vers l'elfe. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, cette histoire ? gronda Sirius en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, dardant un regard vexé sur sa fille.

- Va Willy, ordonna gentiment Maya à l'elfe qui s'éclipsa rapidement. Je suis désolée, il ne dit que des bêtises, Nana était un peu parano alors ça lui a déteint dessus, expliqua Maya avec un sourire qui se voulait naturel, mais qui apparaissait comme figé pour Harry.

- Maya Black, tu me prends pour le dernier scroutt ou quoi? gronda Sirius. Je suis un Maraudeur, je sais quand on me ment et là ma chérie, c'est ce que tu fais.

- …

- Maya ? demanda doucement Sirius en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui reculait.

- …

- MAYA !!! Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? finit Sirius avec un regard peiné que Harry lui connaissait puisqu'il l'employait lorsqu'il cherchait à faire avouer ou amadouer.

- Je... je te jure que ce n'est pas à cause de ça, Papa.

- Maya ? insista Sirius avec sa tête de chiot en mal d'affection.

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Tu vas mal le prendre, balbutia la jeune fille.

- Dis toujours ! insista son père avec un sourire.

- Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous, car je suis en danger, avoua Maya en évitant le regard de son père.

- Nous le sommes tous, rétorqua Sirius sérieux.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, répondit d'une voix paniquée Maya. Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'aider aussi, je suis sous couverture.

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Sirius.

- Je le savais, marmonna Maya.

- MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE LE PRENNE, MA FILLE VA ESPIONNER DANS LA FOSSE AUX MANGEMORTS !!!! vociféra Sirius en gesticulant comme un fou.

- Pas des mangemorts, mais leurs enfants, ils sont bien plus bavards, rectifia Maya.

- C'EST PAREIL ! TU N'AS QUE 15 ANS !! continua le jeune homme.

- Si je peux aider je le ferais, pour Nana, rétorqua Maya sérieusement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir au QG ? accusa Sirius, un doigt en avant.

- Si je suis suivie, je ne veux mettre personne en danger, surtout toi ou Harry, s'énerva Maya à son tour, en s'opposant à son père.

- Fff... Comment tu veux que je m'emporte pas Maya, tu es avec Harry tout ce qui me reste, se calma Sirius.

- Je sais, mais si on peut aider… répéta Maya.

- Mouais, marmonna Sirius. Mais tu peux pas faire un truc utile qui ne soit pas dangereux ? essaya-t-il de négocier.

- Papa, soupira-t-elle. Je vais juste à des soirées. On change de sujet ?

- Oui vaut mieux, raconte-moi les bêtises que tu fais à Salem plutôt, dis-moi au moins que tu t'aies pris des retenues ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oui.

- Bien, ça c'est ma fille », félicita Sirius, faisant rire Maya et Harry. Puis le jeune homme se leva et sortit du souvenir avec un grand sourire.

**** Fin du Flash Back****

Harry recueillit le souvenir qu'il venait de visionner et prit une autre fiole.

**** Flash Back****

Il se retrouva au même endroit, sauf que cette fois, le souvenir se déroulait dans une chambre, celle de Maya apparemment. Elle était de dos, regardant par la fenêtre, son reflet montrait un visage préoccupé, angoissé par quelque chose.

Encore une fois, Harry prit le temps de détailler la jeune fille pour voir les changements qui s'étaient opérés et situer le souvenir. Elle n'était pas plus âgée que dans l'autre souvenir. Harry en conclut qu'un an ou deux à peine devaient s'être déroulés, pourtant Maya avait gagné en maturité.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'elfe Willy entra. Son visage était peiné et il se tordait les mains avec nervosité.

« Mademoiselle, une personne v… vient d'arriver, balbutia le petit elfe.

- …

- C'est Mr Dumbledore.

- Fais-le rentrer Willy, murmura Maya.

- Bonjour Mlle Black, salua le directeur en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné le nom Black, Professeur, répondit Maya d'une voix douce.

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis autant de temps à vous retrouver.

- Professeur, si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène ? Il est un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie, non ? » demanda la jeune fille, son regard croisant celui du vieil homme à travers le reflet de la vitre.

Harry remarqua que la jeune fille était figée, comme dans l'attente d'une nouvelle, ces doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit son ancien mentor fermer les yeux avant de prendre la parole: « Sirius... votre père a été... tué cette nuit lors d'une attaque au Ministère, par votre... tante... Bellatrix. Il m'avait laissé une lettre à Noël au cas où... » annonça lentement Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, et remarquant cela, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille pour voir sa réaction, s'attendant à des cris, des pleurs. Mais sa réaction fut encore plus triste qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

En effet, la jeune fille se tourna lentement, son visage exprimant une peine si immense qu'Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse ressentir cela un jour.

Seulement deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui murmura au professeur.

« Je le sais, mon cœur le savait.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Dumbledore à son tour, peiné.

- Professeur, je sais que mon père est bien plus heureux là où il est à présent, et c'est ce qui me fait tenir car il ne souffre plus.

- Maya, vous ne devez pas penser à la vengeance, conseilla Dumbledore.

- Pas penser à la vengeance ? rit amèrement la jeune fille. Oh si ! Car Voldemort m'a tout volé et je ferais tout, quitte à y laisser moi aussi la vie. Mais je vengerais la vie que Harry et moi n'avons pas pu avoir. Ainsi que tout le monde. »

**** Fin du Flash Back****

Harry ressortit bouleversé de la pensine. Comme s'il avait vécu une seconde fois, la mort de son parrain.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans ses mains, la jeta dans le feu, qui prit une teinte verte.

Puis il cria: « 36 chemin de Traverse ».

Sa tête se stabilisa dans un salon chaleureusement décoré, où un jeune homme roux était en train de lustrer un balai.

« Salut Ron ! salua Harry, faisant sursauter le garçon roux.

- Bon sang Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour venir aussi tard ? s'étonna Ron en s'agenouillant devant l'âtre.

- J'aurais aimé demander quelque chose à Hermione, expliqua Harry.

- Ah... MIONE !!! appela Ron, en se tournant vers une porte au fond.

- Ron ! s'exaspéra une jeune femme brune. Pas la peine de crier comme ça !

- Harry te demande, répondit simplement le jeune homme en restant à côté du feu, vite rejoint par la jeune femme.

- Oh Harry, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu ! Que veux-tu à cette heure-ci ?

- Hermione, j'aurais besoin que tu me trouves quelqu'un, c'est assez urgent, annonça rapidement le Survivant, car ses genoux commençaient à souffrir.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en prenant un parchemin et une plume à porter de main. Qui est-ce ?

- Maya... Maya Black, qui a changé pour devenir Bride.

- …. QUOI ? s'écrièrent le couple.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ron.

- Je viens de l'apprendre mais Sirius avait une fille... Bon attendez j'arrive », finit Harry en voyant les yeux ronds qui le dévisageait.

Le jeune homme réapparut dans le salon des ses amis et leur raconta les souvenirs qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'à l'aube.

« C'est dingue, conclut Ron, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je vais dès maintenant envoyer un hibou au ministère... non en fait je fais y aller, annonça la jeune femme en prenant une cape.

- Merci Hermione », remercia Harry.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

« Tiens, cela m'a donné du fils à retordre, mais par Merlin, j'y suis arrivée », sourit Hermione en tendant un morceau de parchemin. Harry lut l'adresse, remercia ses amis et sous leurs encouragements, il transplana directement à l'adresse écrite sur le bout de papier.

Il atterrit devant un immeuble de la ville de Cordiff. Il parcourut les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et s'arrêta au nom de Bride et Corney au 3ème étage.

Il monta par les escaliers pour gagner un peu de temps avant la confrontation.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il eu un moment d'hésitation, mais le visage de la petite fille qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs le décida à frapper.

Harry entendit des pas s'approcher derrière la porte, pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux marrons. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux, avant de rougir affreusement, le mettant mal à l'aise.

- Euh... je suis bien chez Maya Bride ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

- Euh… oui, balbutia la jeune fille, puis elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et cria à l'adresse de Maya: Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses des célébrités ?!

- Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes, répondit une voix.

- Oh… euh… entrez, je m'appelle Claire, se présenta la jeune fille avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Merci, remercia Harry, vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je parle de LUI », insista Claire en reprenant la conversation avec son amie comme si de rien n'était et en tirant Harry pour le désigner.

A ce moment, Maya sortit de la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme sans voix. Maya n'était pas devenu le portrait craché de sa mère comme son parrain l'avait prédit mais bien de lui, il retrouvait beaucoup de traits en elle.

« Bonjour Maya », salua Harry avec l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir quittée.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, puis elle s'élança dans les bras du jeune homme qui accueillit cette étreinte avec bonheur.

« Harry comme tu m'as manqué ! murmura Maya les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous... vous connaissez ? s'étrangla Claire qu'ils avaient complètement oublié.

- Oh pardon, Harry je te présente Claire, ma colocataire et amie de l'école de Salem.

- On s'est déjà présentés tout à l'heure, sourit timidement Harry.

- Oh... euh...

- Vous êtes ensemble ? interrompit Claire curieuse.

- NON !! nièrent les deux en bloc. C'est ma famille, ajoutèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Je suis pris, devança Harry voyant arriver la dite Claire.

- Dommage, murmura la jeune fille déçue sous le rire de Maya amusée. Bon je vous laisse, annonça-t-elle en prenant son blouson et en sortant rapidement.

- Alors... commencèrent les deux. Non toi, continuèrent-ils.

- Donc, comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? demanda Maya en s'asseyant à côté de Harry sur la canapé.

- Tout à commencé avec un dessin, dit Harry avant de raconter l'histoire.

- Oh tu as dû voir quelques uns de mes souvenirs que j'avais donné à Dumbledore, pour faire gracier mon... mon père.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry à son tour.

- Moi ? Avec Claire nous avons participé à la résistance, nous essayions de recueillir le plus de personnes, et on espionnait... enfin je n'ai pas joué un grand rôle.

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu as sauvé des vies, Maya.

- Oui enfin c'est du passé, répondit Maya gênée.

- L'essentiel est que j'ai retrouvé... ma sœur. C'est incroyable il y a quelques jours, je ne savais rien de toi, et là c'est comme si l'on s'était jamais quittés.

- Oui, quand je t'ai revu, c'est comme si l'on s'était quittés hier. Nos parents doivent jubiler, rit Maya doucement, en regardant Harry.

- Au fait, je me marie bientôt, tu voudrais m'accompagner à l'autel ? demanda Harry, avec un grand sourire.

- Avec plaisir... Ry', rit Maya. Mais avant... je veux connaître la future Mme Potter ! ».

THE END....

**Alors?**

** J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions, alors s'il vous plait ne partez pas sans avoir appuyer sur le bouton vert, ça ne prend que** **quelques minutes et ça fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur!!!**


End file.
